Shattered Truth
by Dark Fire26
Summary: Darkpaw is a young apprentice of Thunderclan and this is her story... An evil is coming to the forest, and Darkpaw, Plainpaw, Snowpaw, and Drakpaw's brother, Jaggedpaw have all be choose to defeat the evil. But when one of the traveling cats dies, the remaining cats must be forced to pick a side...


A speckled grey she-cat crouched low to the ground, her pelt almost shone bright yellow as the sunshine seeped through the trees and dappled the ground. A cold, chilling wind blew through the trees and ruffled her fur. She rolled on her back and glanced up at the sky, from the forest floor she could see the clouds dancing across the sky, almost covering it with a silky white color.  
She then jumped to her paws, her eyes hurt from looking at the sun for too long. She shook her head and turned around only to notice a single snowflake swirl to the ground elegantly. Leaf-bare is coming soon… She thought with awe.  
She found herself padding home, she wondered if her clan knew about her disappearance. She bolted brazenly towards the thorn covered entrance of her camp; then at the corner of her vision, she noticed a cat she never seen before, he was a dark tabby, but his pelt shone white with speckled stars on his paws. He with a small bend in his tail, his clear green eyes shone sedately.  
"I guess you don't recognize me?" The tabby tilted his head to its side and flicked his ear as if he were persuading her answer.  
Silverstar was still recovering from the shock he gave her, she shook her pelt and stared at his face, his eyes still looked very serious. As she got a closer look at him, she finally noticed him. She gasped as she recognized who he was.  
"Father?!" She rushed up to him and pushed her head up to meet her father's muzzle. He jerked back and forced and smile to spread across his face.  
"I was worried I would never see you again after you died!" Silverstar took in a shuddering breath of air as the memory came back to her. Her father's dead body laid unmoving on the forest floor, killed protecting his clan, like a true warrior. She cleared the memory from her head when she noticed tears flew down her face, countless tears. She pressed her body against her fathers as her paws gave away, and she crumpled to the ground. She closed her eyes, attempting to stop crying, but it was no use, and she pushed her nose into her father's fur, breathing in his starry sent. She felt her father's sweet smelling breath wash all over her as he spoke.  
"I know you missed me, I would never stop watching over you, you're my daughter, and I'm proud of you." His own voice throbbed with emotion as he sat back on his haunches and allowed Silverstar to lay on the ground next to him.  
"You carry a huge burden of protecting your clan, and leading them into the unknown. But that's not what I wanted to tell you, come closer dear." Her father gestured her to stand up. He ducked his head under her muzzle and gradually made her stand up. Reluctantly she stood up on her paws and shoot a slow and emotional glance at her father before she looked at the ground and closed her eyes.  
"You have something to say to me?" Silverstar meowed remorsefully. She opened her eyes and looked at her father. She dug her claws into the peaty ground. "A prophecy?"  
"No, not a prophecy, but something to warn you about…" Her father whispered.  
Silverstar pricked her ears.  
Her father lowered his head and spoke to her.  
"There will be four cats" He insisted. "They will leave Thunderclan to fight the evil that threatens the forest" He paused to look Silverstar in the eye; his gaze was shallow and empty. Silverstar stared back, horrified at what she was hearing.  
"W-what!" Silverstar stammered. She stepped back away from her father. "An evil will come to the forest?"  
"Let me finish." Her father twitched his tail with impatience. "One of them will die" he began. "And they will be forced to destroy the evil once and for all, you can only hope and pray that they will live to tell the tale, one wrong move and they will die in the paws of the traitor." He finished. Silver stared at his starry eyes and backed away.  
"You mean one of my cats will die, and the other three cats will have to pay the highest price of all?" Silverstar curled her lip at the thought of one of her cats dying because of the evil. The light began to die from her father's eyes. He stared solemnly at her before his silhouette began to fade, revealing a tree behind him.  
"No don't go! I would like to know more! Who died? What happened to the other cats?!" Silverstar wailed with grief.  
"It's okay my daughter, when the time comes, you will know what to do…" Her father's voice was barely even a whisper as he faded until he was no more…  
"But…" Silverstar rushed up to where her dead father's body disappeared. She realized she was too late. She raised her head to the clear blue sky and shouted.  
"What am I supposed to do?" No answer. All she heard was the faint call of a crow in the distance. Silverstar looked around her. All she saw was trees and bushes, no sign of her father. She lowered her head and slowly padded back to camp. On her way back she heard an almost silent voice.  
"It's okay my daughter, I will travel with you always, I will never leave you in your times of great peril…


End file.
